combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L115A2 Arctic Wolf
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The L115A2 Arctic Wolf is a GP-Rare Sniper Rifle that was released on April 17, 2013, as part of Operation: Play Ball! Overview The L115A2 Arctic Wolf is statistically the same as its GP-Standard variant, the L115A2, with the exception of a 1-point increase in portability. In terms of appearance however, this weapon differs in many different aspects. The Arctic Wolf features a snowy grey-white pattern along its main body, as well as a wolf head in its centre (with three red slashes behind the image). What distinguishes the L115A2 Arctic Wolf from the rest of its family is its draw and reloading animations. In its draw animation, the wielder adjusts the positioning of the L115A2's scope. When reloading this weapon, the player taps the magazine against the L115A2 to determine whether it is empty or not. The player then attempts to compensate the prolonged amount of time by quickly pulling the bolt. However, the overall combined reload time makes this weapon the slowest of its series. Furthermore, the hip-held breathing effect makes the gun held sway side to side instead of up and down. In terms of magnification, the L115A2 Arctic Wolf retains the same scope as the rest of the L115 family. Variants Events *A 7 day Arctic Wolf was handed to everyone who logged in during the Snow Day Event. Trivia *Unlike the previous arctic wolf weapon, this gun doesn't feature a ghillie camouflage. *This is the second weapon to feature a scope adjustment in its draw animation. The first was the MSG-90 CAMO. However, the draw animation is slightly different as the player is adjusting a different area of the scope; this time changing the magnification via the power ring just foward of the scope eyepiece. **Similarly, it is also the second weapon to feature a magazine check in its reload animation. Likewise, the reload animation is slightly different - the wielder checks whether the magazine is empty or not by tapping it against the weapon itself. When reloading the MSG-90 CAMO (the first weapon to have a magazine check), the wielder checks the magazine by looking inside it. *During the L115A2 Arctic Wolf's first initial release, there was an unintended glitch where the weapon would have a total of 40 bullets after adding any magazine modification (See Media for examples). This was fixed a few days later. Media L115A2-Arctic-Wolf-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the L115A2 Arctic Wolf. L115A2-Arctic-Wolf-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the L115A2 Arctic Wolf. L115A2-Arctic-Wolf-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the L115A2 Arctic Wolf. L115A2-Arctic-Wolf-Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the L115A2 Arctic Wolf. L115A2-Arctic-Wolf-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the L115A2 Arctic Wolf. L115A2 Artic Wolf Fast Loader Magazine I Extra Ammo Glitch.jpg|Extra ammo glitch (part 1). L115A2 Artic Wolf Extended Magazine I Extra Ammo Glitch.jpg|Extra ammo glitch (part 2) L115A2 Artic Wolf Extended Magazine II Extra Ammo Glitch.jpg|Extra ammo glitch (part 3) Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Standard Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:2013 Category:OHK Sniper Category:Bolt Action Category:Reloaded-Common